


A lilac Heart

by ClockworkCryptid



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Charon - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hades - Freeform, Kissing, Monsters, boatman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCryptid/pseuds/ClockworkCryptid
Summary: Whoops, you died!Enjoy the growing romance as poor Reader tries to find her way as a maid in the Underworld. Picking up after Zagreus is half the trouble- the other is trying to, well, feel something. Such is the way of being dead! Enjoy this gradual romance between a shade-maid and the Boatman of the River Styx!This fic is brought to you by my dear friend Dok- hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Charon/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

“Now, Boy- take care to listen. This one is not to be bothered. I’ve brought her here  _ specifically  _ to clean up the mess you’ve made.” The loud and contemptuous voice of Lord Hades boomed, like a thunderclap carrying over the high walls of stone. At the foot of his throne- a man stood, his black hair tousled as though he had just been through it.

  
It would not surprise you if he had.    
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, Father.” The man retorted, his voice dripping with sarcastic ichor. He offered you a sympathetic glance, before rolling his bi-colour eyes and briskly walking away.    
  
“The petulant child is my son, Zagreus. He is why you’re here. Now, take these things and go.” Hades raised a single finger, gesturing to the crate of supplies that seemed to materialize at your feet.    
  
You nodded, picking it up and grunting at the heft of all it contained.    
Following the path Zagreus had taken, you carefully wove your way through the mingling stream of shades, and around the corner. Once clear of Hades’ gaze, you dropped the box onto the floor.    
  
Stretching, you took a moment to scan the area. It appeared to be some sort of lounge, which you carefully began examining. Clothes lingered on the floor, along with a fine layer of dust and even more so- large thick red strands of canine hair.   
  
Ah- you had seen a massive three headed dog earlier... 

Strange pets these denizens had.    
  
As you swept, you found your thoughts wandering- though you had little to reflect back on. In fact, nothing at all. It was as if your memory had been taken, washed thoroughly, and returned… Faded. Very faded. You could scarcely recall your own name.    
  
Using the broom provided, you swept the dust and fur into a pile upon a small sheet. Where even were you? Was this... Wait… Were you _ dead? _ _  
_ _  
_ You expected to feel a lance of dread. Or regret. Or horror. But… You felt a strange sense of calm. Of peacefulness.    
  
You thanked the amnesia.    
  
Go figure, you would end up in the Underworld.    
  
Collecting the edges of the sheet, you lifted it, before wandering in search of a garbage.    
Avoiding Hades’ throne room once more, you wandered up a hallway, passing a rather muscular and intimidating woman. She offered no second glance, her sharp gaze passing you by with no interest, much like the shades. A single wing protruded from her back, and you paused to watch her leave.    
  
She was pretty; yet you felt no glimmer of attraction. It was strange. Turning the opposite corner, you headed for what appeared to be a doorway of sorts.   
  
Exiting- you found yourself outside.    
This seemed as good a place as any to shake out the hair.    
  
So you did, watching with curiosity as the particles caught no wind, simply drifting straight downwards. It was strange.    
  
You raised your gaze- spying the glimmer of a shape in the distance- seeming to cross the abode. Curious. It appeared to be a man, draped in cloak and shadow. From beyond you, Zagreus appeared, approaching the stranger with a smile.    
  
You eyed their exchange, the shadow extending a pale hand to Zag, the fingers of such twitching slightly with anticipation.    
  
Before you could see any more- a ruckus broke out behind you, causing you to jump.    
  
“Y-You! Hey, you’re supposed to be helping!” A rather high voice chimed. Turning, you spied another shade- this one in the form of a woman's head- serpent’s of hair coiling and hissing at your approach.    
  
“Oh. Uh, sorry. I was just shaking this out.” You began, though it didn’t seem to tame her displeasure.    
  
“I don’t know what Lord Hades was thinking- as if I needed the help!” The gorgon chided, headbutting you once in the direction of the door.    
  
Hurriedly you turned, hustling back inside, the cacophony of snakes at your back hissing with equal disdain. 


	2. Someone to Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, seems you're on your way to visit that shadowy stranger!

Time moved… Strangely in this place- you expected it to be evening by the time you and the Gorgon- (Dusa as you had come to know)- finished. In your hours of work, you passed through several interesting rooms- including one baring a large man with a hefty stone at his back- who fixed you with kind eyes, though he dared not to speak.    
  
Additionally, you once more had spotted the aggressive woman, on her way to give the larger man a tongue lashing- as you discovered. Then a skeleton- who offered shrill words of advice as he shambled out of the way of Dusa’s furious dusting. And finally, a rather mournful shade- who’s name you learned to be Achilles.   
  
He too provided some conversation- as well as a sympathetic hug. Once more- you had thought the warm compress of another would spark some sort of feeling. He looked akin to a god after all. At least in physique. But alas, the spectrum of grey within your chest opened to none.    
  
As your workday seemed to come to an end, you set your supplies aside- adding it to the culmination of things Dusa had already acquired- which lie neatly piled within a discrete closet.    
  
Floating above your shoulder, Dusa continued her previous rant about dog hair- oblivious to the sudden approach of footsteps at your backs. Upon exiting the closet, you were surprised to see the Prince once more- looking even more bloodied and haggard than the last.    
  
“You look bad.” You stated as he approached. Before suddenly flushing. “Er, not bad. Just, hurt.” You amended swiftly, receiving a cuff over the head from one of Dusa’s coils.    
  
“Aah, the Prince! W-what bring you to our humble supply closet. Ahaha!” Dusa began suddenly, her voice raising an octave. You gave her a surprised look, eyeing the sweat that suddenly blossomed on her reptilian skin. Sweat you weren’t aware she could produce.   
  
“Ahm yes. Some rather rough… Training did me in. Megaera is as deadly as she is gorgeous.” Zagreus mused. “I was just passing by- I’m going to see if I can find Charon. I’m hoping he has something I can use to my advantage while I esc-- er, train. While I’m training.” He amended.    
  
“Oh, ahah, yes, well erm- good luck!” With that Dusa ascended, vanishing into the rafters with some offhanded comments about dust.   
  
You looked up after her, frowning. Now what were you gonna do?   
Your gaze turned to Zagreus, who offered you a shrug.    
  
“I’m coming.” You said suddenly.    
  
“I’m sorry?” Zag inquired, turning fully to face you.    
  
“I’ll come with you. Well, if you don’t mind that is.” You amended, offering a sheepish smile. He returned the expression, before taking a step aside so you could shut the closet fully.    
  
“Oh, sure. Though- be warned, Charon can be a bit… Strange.” The Prince offered, before turning on his heel.    
  
Weaving his way through the corridor’s you scarcely managed to keep up with the Prince, his mastery of the halls both impressive and a little intimidating. As you went, you could feel the jealous eyes of a gorgon, burning into the back of your head.    
  
Dusa would likely have words for you after this.   
You suspected she had more than a little humble appreciation for the Prince.   



	3. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip!!

Ornate carpeted floors gradually grew to slate, and then cobbled stone, the broad walls falling to reveal expanses of vast nothing, and flowing rivers of lava. Or was it magma? Is it magma if you’re thousands of miles beneath the known world?   
  
As you pondered this, a rather unusual scattering of items came into view- placed tantalizingly in a cove just aside from said river of molten stone. Even from where you stood- you could feel the roiling heat.    
  
“Ah, there’s my favorite friend.” Zagreus greeted, leaving your side to approach the same hooded figure from before. Upon closer inspection- you felt an immediate pang of familiarity, as though he were someone you had met before.    
  
You expected the figure to offer a greeting in turn, but were spooked to hear a guttural moan leave the man’s lips.    
  
A pause passed between the two, before Zagreus offered an awkward thumbs up to the man, before sidestepping the shroud to view his wares. Now the pair of you stood, awkwardly regarding one another in silence.    
  
“What’s your name, again?” You asked, attempting to search your hole-filled memory.    
  
“He’s Charon- boatman to the river Styx. Wouldn't surprise me if you'd have met before. Probably gave you a ride over.” Zag stated, throwing the words carelessly over his shoulder as he examined some sort of glittering red fruit.    
  
“Oh. Oh! Maybe that’s why you seem familiar. Thank you.” You went on, offering a sheepish smile to the ominous figure.    
  
A reedy noise, like a somewhat raspy, approving sigh emitted from the shade.    
  
He nodded once, before beckoning to his wares, seeming to encourage you to look.    
  
And so you did.   
  
There were many curious objects, the likes of which you were either unfamiliar with, or wholly unsure of. Titan blood? Hammers? Anvils? It was beyond you. Though Zag seemed to be having a rather lovely time.    
  
Strolling along the pedestals that hosted such items, you spied a glimmering gem amongst the rubble. Purple in colour, it’s tones shifted from light to dark, flecks of paler blue glimmering within its surface as though trapped. It was oddly comforting, and you palmed it carefully, watching the shimmering colours change.    
  
“Well, I’m satisfied.” Zag announced, the hammer of note resting grievously alongside his shoulder blades.    
  
“Find anything?” He went on, handing off what appeared to be a satchel of coins to the outstretched hand of the boatman.    
  
“Yes, this.” You raised the stone, turning it so the colours danced.    
  
Zag raised a quizzical brow, before it furrowed suddenly.    
  
“Oh, kid. I made that mistake before. That’s not for sale- Charon collects things. Best put it back.” The Prince warned, making to retrieve it from you.    
  
He was halted by the same skeletal hand, which seemed to make him jump.    
All eyes fell to the boatman, who’s pale purple sockets fixed onto you. He simply nodded once, before arcing an arm in a gesture you understood meant it was time to leave.    
  
“Well aren’t you special.” Zag teased, before pivoting once more, and heading back to the castle.   
  
You lingered a moment, unsure exactly of what to say.    
What was with this sudden sheepishness?    
  
“Thanks. Charon. I- It’s nice.” Was all you managed, before swiftly turning and walking away.   
Ahh, now that was flustering. 


	4. Wandering Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, being dead is wild

Nights and days drifted along- time passing like the lazy plumes of smoke that seemed to spit and spiral at every corner of this realm. It was… Fun. The house itself was a maze of corridors and stairways. Rooms yawning open like toothy pits- some of them actually, well, toothy pits.    
  
You had come to know the denizens of this place relatively well. Zag you considered a friend. Along with the mournful Achilles. Meg occasionally crossed your path- though you took great care to avoid her. Dusa was more or less your shadow- always chiding you for your “poor” work, even though it was just as good as the gorgon’s. At least as far as you thought.   
  
Occasionally you would spy a snippet of the beautiful Nyx- though it was few and far between.    
  
Even less so was the times where you managed to meet up with Charon. Something about spying the boatman made your heart skip a beat. If your heart could still beat, that was.    
  
Around your neck you wore the stone he had gifted you, the sea of pale violet a near constant assurance. It was almost like you had a part of him with you. You liked to think so.


	5. Kiss for Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a crush? Give them some Nectar! Trust me!

It was evening, nearly time for dinner, when you upturned a heap of clay pots, shoving them aside to sweep around their bases. Such a task you were hoping to complete swiftly, lest you miss out on whatever the ghostly chef was serving.    
  
“C’mon, you stupid-!” You hissed, before stifling a gasp. And then a grimace- as one of the larger clay pieces toppled over, shattering with a cacophony of noise. “Shit.” You sighed, already ushering the pieces swiftly onto your sheet.   
  
Intermingled amongst the dust and jagged bits, lie a small jar- a glittering golden colour. Snatching it up with greedy fingers, your eyes lingered over the surface.    
Nectar?    
You had seen Zagreus offering it before. It seemed to be some sort of token of friendship.   
  
No sooner than when you slipped it within your waist band, did Dusa descend from the ceiling. “H-hey now! What’s all this mess? You better be cleaning that up before Hades see’s it! Oh, he’ll have your hide for ruining his stuff!” She warned.   
  
You bit back a retort, instead anxiously putting the pieces to the side.   
Dusa offered little help, merely shaking her head before leaving once more.   
  
You were most certainly missing dinner now…   
  
  
And you did.   
  
By the time your supplies were away, the hall was already empty, bodies milling around as dishes were collected.    
  
You rubbed your empty belly, resolving to go for a walk instead.    
Stupid clay pots.   
Stupid Dusa.   
  
While luck surely wasn’t on your side to begin with- it did seem to be with you now. For as you strolled, a familiar sight unfolded. Shadows stretching to consume the expanse of stone, as the lithe figure of the boatman glided into the courtyard.    
  
You hesitated for a mere moment, wondering suddenly if your approach would bother him- when you looked up- you saw those familiar shimmering purple eyes following you.    
  
Ah.   
  
Spotted.   
  
“C-Charon!” You greeted, offering a wave as you approached.    
  
The wraith seemed to stop in his movements, slowly turning his torso to fully face you. He lacked his usual black cloak- instead wearing a garment of deep obsidian and gold. Around his neck was a large gold collar- accented with what appeared to be several hundred coins, which clanked and whispered as he moved.    
  
His eyes passed your face, falling to the stone at your chest, before returning to study your expression. A low “Huuuurh” escaped his lips- which you happily interpreted as a greeting.    
  
“Uh, are you going somewhere? I… Don’t want to bother you if you’re busy.” You amended, suddenly embarrassed. He did seem to be in a rush after all.    
  
He cocked his head slightly, before shaking it to either side, the brim of the rather large hat he now wore briefly obscuring his face.    
  
He began to walk away.   
This confused you.   
  
He seemed to realize this, turning to acknowledge you once more, before gesturing with a tilt of his head to move onwards.    
  
You did.   
  
It was a bit difficult to keep up. He was swift, and oftentimes it seemed as if his feet didn’t even touch the ground. You dare not look- lest you fall behind.    
  
He was also very tall, and his strides covered far more ground than yours.    
As you huffed along, you found your hand shifting to the vial in your belt.    
  
Of the nectar.   
Perhaps… He would take it?   
  
The mere idea made your cheeks flush.   
  
So lost in your thoughts you nearly walked into the man, as he abruptly stopped.   
You had not noticed you had left the courtyard long behind. Instead pausing at what appeared to be a small stone outcropping- which jutted out across one of the many burbling streams of lava.    
  
(Magma?)   
  
Regardless, you were surprised to see a small abode set to the side, where it appeared Charon had heaped some of his accumulated wealth, as well as some items Zag had yet to purchase.   
  
“Oh, this is… Nice.” You commented, stepping around him. Daring to walk to the edge of the river, you stared down at the swirling heat, marveling at the colour changes of red to orange.    
  
“It’s actually kinda pretty.” You went on, turning back to Charon.   
He was still standing, leaning on a boat paddle he had produced from… Somewhere.    
  
He nodded, slowly blinking in agreement.    
  
Unsure of what else to do, you instead wandered to the giant pile of coins, inspecting the wealth he somehow had already acquired.   
  
“Are these from your ferry trips… today?” You asked, thumbing one of the beautiful shimmering coins, before placing it gently back within the pile.    
  
A dry coughing sound emanated from the man, which you swiftly realized seemed to be  _ laughter.  _ It was almost shocking, and you were sure your expression of surprise almost made him stop.   
  
Almost.   
  
Swiftly it was replaced with a shy smile, and you looked away suddenly.   
Ah, he was cute.    
This was nice.   
  
When you dared glance back at him, he was studying you, your face. Your features.    
You could feel your skin warming again.    
It had been a while since you had gotten this feeling. Of butterflies.   
  
“Erm, I uh, found something for you today.” You went on suddenly, producing the vial from your belt.    
  
“I- it was in the house. I found it while cleaning. It’s, um, well I saw Zag giving these to people and I thought-” You stumbled, before eventually falling silent.   
  
Charon seemed to smile at this- as much as his palor face could manage.    
He extended a hand, much like he would do with Zag; and you swiftly crossed the threshold, handing it off.    
  
His skin was wonderfully cool, in this palace of terrible heat.    
  
For a few moments he merely regarded the jar, turning it around in his slender, bondy fingers.   
  
His other hand left the paddle, and you watched in surprise as it vanished in a wink of inky purple smoke.    
  
His hand opened briefly, and you marveled as a plume of magic sprouted at his palm, a more vibrant purple this time. It seemed to consume the vial, before winking out as he clenched his fist.    
  
For a moment he stared at the space it had been, before turning back to you.    
  
In a mere moment he went from a few feet away, to close enough that if you breathed too deeply, your sure your chests would touch.    
  
Surprise made you take a half a step back, but the distance between you two did not seem to change. In fact, you felt your back press against the stone shack-like structure. As if you had both somehow blinked across the space.    
  
Perhaps you had.   
  
You breath hitched in your throat, as Charon raised an arm once more- a pale hand revealing itself from the draping sleeves.    
  
Like a wisp it traced the edge of your cheek. Of your jaw. Cool, smooth.    
  
You didn’t look at it, didn’t dare look past the flickering eye that seemed to catalogue every movement, every fraction of change.    
  
Without thinking, you leaned into the touch, suddenly feeling as though you had never connected with another before. Perhaps you hadn’t.    
  
He did not pull away, instead raising his other hand, and deftly removing his hat. To your surprise- it revealed long, sleek strands of silver-white hair.   
  
With the article out of the way, he leaned forwards,pressing his forehead against yours.    
  
From his chest, a deep  _ rrrrrr _ , not unlike a feline’s purr emanated. The noise was a cavernous and resounding rumble that seemed to resonate in your ribs.    
  
You merely hummed a noise of contentment in response, melting into the comforting cool presence before you.    
  
For a moment, the Boatmen merely held you there, cradled deeply at his chest. You took the chance to press a sweet and simple kiss to his cheek, which resulted in an even deeper  _ hrrrrrr _ .   
  
Before more could be done, the sound of approaching footsteps had Charon swiftly taking a step back, his cloak a whirlwind of black. He stepped back, his hat already returned. He seemed to be obscuring you from view.    
  
“Ah, here you are, old friend. Been looking for you, still got that Titan’s Blood?” Zagreus questioned.   
  
Before you could see a moment more- you felt a sudden coolness at your neck- as a wave of purple-black magic suddenly surged over your frame.   
  
Just like that, you were suddenly standing back within the walls of Hades’ home.    
Ah, clever gift.    
  
Shaking the rising thoughts in your mind away, you turned, quickly returning to your nightly duties. 


	6. Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what time it is ;>

This simple little place alongside the river became a preferred spot for you to rest- as well as visit with the object of your affections. Several evenings you spent simply enjoying the silence, and the pleasantly cool embrace of the Boatsman.    
  
Oftentimes you would sneak over snacks, or knick-knacks you had found as you cleaned and explored the massive spreading realm that was the Underworld.    
  
It was on one such evening that your visit instead began with, well, the boat.    
You had seen it, of course, oftentimes tethered to the river at your side.    
  
Though you had yet to set foot in it- at least, predictably, since you had arrived.    
  
Charon entered first, stepping deftly into the vessel with little more than a swish of ebony fabric. You approached, nervously, eyeing the stream of fire below.    
  
To your surprise- Charon placed his arms beneath yours, lifting you with surprising ease onto the floor of the boat. For such a slender man, he was supernaturally strong. Though you suppose that shouldn’t have been much of a surprise.    
  
Now within, you edged your way to the nose of the boat, where you could see the great reaches of the water.    
  
Charon summoned his oar, gently moving the vessel further from the shore. Much to your surprise- he hummed a soft melody as he did so. The tune of which was haunting and unfamiliar, yet soothing. Romantic. Your cheeks flushed, and you listened with great fondness as he traversed his course.   
  
It took some time- not that you minded- before a mass of land came into view, offering a narrow and precarious opening into what appeared to go underground. Anxiety led you to fall back from the nose of the boat, instead sitting to where you could lean against your beau.    
  
Without hesitation, Charon maneuvered into this cave system, his oar vanishing as the current seemed to take you.    
  
All at once you were swallowed into dark- the constant presence of your companion, your only source of comfort. Pressing into him, you were grateful to feel his protective arms around your waist, pulling you upon his lap.    
  
Turning, you dared search his face- finding it upturned to the roof of the cave. You followed, gasping at the sight. Here the flaming river seemed to dim- the now soft orange-yellow refracting off of a ceiling of millions of crystals. It was breathtaking, the way the refracted light danced in a seeming infinite spectrum of colours.    
  
You found no words, just allowing the moment to take you.    
  
If the cave was amazing, then the next sight that greeted you was something else entirely.   
Somewhere along the lines of travel, the fiery river had been doused into a churning grey myst.    
  
It seemed to whisper as you traversed it, guiding your boat to a small island.   
Charon rose upon reaching the isle, grasping your hand as he once more leapt from the vessel.   
  
You carefully followed.   
  
At your feet, you were shocked to spy some sort of vegetation- the grove around you opening into what you could only presume to call some sort of grove. A grove of, well, crystal? Minerals of every shape and colour dotted the landscape- crawling up massive black trees, whose gnarled branches reached for an empty sky of void. Leaves whispered on their limbs, their tones muted grey, blue and purple.    
  
At the center was a deceptively small cottage, which seemed to almost grow from the earth around it. It was entirely natural, save for the ornate golden decorations, that tastefully weaved their way amongst the plantlife.   
  
In awe, you circled the area, inspecting every outcropping of colour with great care- much to Charon’s amusement.    
  
“Charon… It’s beautiful.” Was all you managed to say.    
  
  
Despite lacking the lips to smile, you saw the edges of his eyes crinkle, and he seemed to purr at the compliment.   
  
Propping the door to the cabin open, the Boatman gestured within, the interior lighting up with pale violet lights as he did so.    
  
Eager to see more, you entered- surprised to see a quaint but heavily decorated room. Many baubles and glittering objects hung from the ceiling, even the shelves appearing to drip with items.    
  
Beneath this vibrant display was a large swath of pillows- some larger than your body and others very small, almost half the size of your hand. It looked delightfully soft.   
  
Slipping off your shoes you clambered into it, sinking into the plush display. It was like climbing into the softest bed, after a long day of work. Charon seemed to enjoy your revelry, and paused only to remove his cloak.    
  
An action that you watched with great interest.   
  
Charon had never removed his cloak before.   
  
Beneath his usual garb, a simple toga hung from one shoulder, inkly black like his other outfits- and trimmed with gold.    
  
A great length of slender arm was now exposed- the wiry muscle corded with decades of oaring along the Styx.    
  
Sitting up, you sidled over onto the largest of pillows, patting the side for him to join you.    
  
And so he did, slipping off his sandals in one smooth motion.   
  
“Thank you for showing me this place.” You hummed, trying to take in every detail. Committing every little vase to memory.    
  
“It’s very pretty. I like all the gold skulls.” You added, laughing with a hint of nervousness. It was almost overwhelming, but in the best way.    
  
You wanted to say it was because of the new situation, but really- it was the mere sight of Charon so comfortable and... vulnerable with you, that really gave you butterflies.   
  
He took a moment, regarding you once more, before folding gracefully to sit at your side. The soft pillow dented at the weight, and you found yourself sliding into his side.    
  
“Y’know, we were interrupted last time we kissed.” You said, speaking the words without a second thought.    
  
Charon paused at this, and you felt a sudden swell of embarrassment. Turning away, you felt the slender cool fingers catch the sides of your chin, pulling your face back towards his.    
  
He had an almost herbal scent. Like smokey sage. It was all you could sense as he pulled you in ever closer. Before you could comprise a thought, his jaws parted- and a surprisingly warm wet sensation traced the edge of your jaw.    
_   
_ _ Rrrrrrr  _ the same deep and melodious purr. But more eager than before. Hungrier. 

  
Daring to move, you got to your knees, sidling one over his lap so you could face him propper.    
He allowed this, watching every movement.    
  
You didn’t realize he had removed his hat. Likely before you even entered. Your hand found its way to the back of his head, your fingers tangling in the extraordinarily smooth wisps of hair- that seemed to almost dance weightlessly as Charon’s eyes flared.    
They were a deeper purple. Smoldering.    
  
You kissed his cheek, his jawline, his neck. The smooth skin, almost marble-like. One chilled hand once more cupped your cheek, his thumb tracing circles as he regarded your features. Seeming to absorb every movement with care.    
  
His other hand drifted up the column of your back, before slipping under your garments. You gasped at the cool sensation against your chest, as he palmed one of your breasts.    
  
You almost laughed, men, they love their breasts... even here.    
  
The purr steadied into a deeper growl, and Charon stood suddenly- hands dropping to support your thighs. It was as though you were weightless.    
  
Around you the room seemed to change, dark black and purple magic flooding it in scores and waves. Just like that- the scene was replaced with a much larger room- a bed at its center, tall and sharp, with black posts, and blacker sheets.    
  
He didn’t seem to even step, but suddenly you were beside it; the blankets just shy of where you were held.    
  
“H-how did?” You didn’t manage to get out any more words, as Charon suddenly leaned over you- your back pressing into the furniture.   
  
Lik ash, the toga around his chest seemed to drift into nothingness, exposing a slender but well muscled chest- pale and smooth as bone.    
  
Your eyes strayed to his waist, but before you could catch a glimpse he was over you- a curtain of silvery hair framing your face.    
  
This time his tongue caressed the side of your neck. You raised a hand to begin removing your clothing- but he seized your wrist- pinning it above your head. The other hand seemed to draw a symbol in the air- and much like his, your clothing dissipated. Save for your bra- which he seized, ripping it away in one smooth and painless motion.    
  
For the drama you supposed.   
  
It was incredibly tantalizing. Even the breath upon your neck seemed to raise goosebumps, your breath accelerating with anticipation.    
  
Using your free hand, you caressed his back. His shoulder, his powerful arms. You felt the muscles tighten and shift, as he moved down your body.    
  
You bit back a gasp, feeling a slick wetness upon your chest, between your breast, and then encircling your left- then right nipple.    
  
“Y-you’re such a tease.” You managed to hiss- cheeks reddening.    
_   
_ _...Heh heh... _ _   
_ _   
_ A breathy chuckle in response.    
  
He stopped there, pulling away momentarily. You sat up as he did so, keen on taking in his whole visage this time. He appeared to be doing the same.   
  
You could see the resemblance now between him and Thanatos. You had always expected Charon to be the smaller of the two- given the baggy cloak. But now you could see the shifting muscle. It was closer to a tie in Charon favour.    
  
And of course, you took a moment to see how  _ big _ he truly was. You were not disappointed. A  _ God _ he  _ was _ .    
  
Shifting, you scooted into the center of the bed- away from the sides this time. Charon pursued you, crawling across the surface like a predatory beast. You wiggled into the comfort of the sheets, your head against the large and plush pillows.    
  
He clambered over you- pausing to nuzzle your nose, before growling softly in your ear.   
It was in response to your wandering hands, one of which had traced its way across his abs, to his cock- the shaft of which you caressed.    
  
To your surprise, and ecstasy, he bit into your neck, then again into the flesh connecting your shoulder.    
  
Not to be outdone, he in turn caressed your thigh. Cool fingers tracing their way between your legs. Tantalizingly he passed over your clit, the motion exceedingly, and frustratingly light. He did this until you moved to adjust your grip on him- where he suddenly parted his legs- in turn parting yours- which had come to rest on either side of his.    
  
Now that you were spread before him, his tone dropped, now an almost animalistic growl. Though it had higher notes, of that same humming quality he had acquired when bringing you here.    
  
With on hand he guided his cock towards you- teasingly rubbing the head against your clit.    
  
It was a divine sensation, finally scratching the itch that had been building over the course of your interaction. Though it wasn’t enough.    
  
A slight noise of pleasure and frustration left your lips, and he quickened his movement, that kindling of sensation sparking as it began within you.    
  
His pace lengthened, and he teased your entrance, before bucking his hips forward. You expected it to be painful.    
  
It had been a long time after all. At least you suspected. And Charon was no mere man, with any mere member.    
  
He seemed to fill you instantly, the pressure so intoxicating you gasped, your hand finding his and squeezing.    
  
His pace was mercifully slow, as he seemed to explore every inch of your interior. A great sense of wholeness filled you, and your toes bunched as you felt the immense pressure pass along your walls.    
  
“C-Charon-” You moaned. His arms wound under your back, and he pressed his chest to yours. He continued his slow motion, gradually picking up the pace as he sensed you grow eager.    
  
Your fingernails dug into his back, pulling him tighter. His temple was pressed again yours- and you breathed in tandem.    
  
There had to be some sort of magic involved, for you orgasm built with incredible speed. You were only mere moments in, and yet it felt as though you were already on edge. As if this cock had been designed only for you. Only for your pleasure.    
  
Perhaps Charon felt the same way, for you could feel the muscles in his torso tensing.    
  
As if poised, you felt him repeatedly caressing your g-spot. The pressure so overwhelming you took a page from his book- sinking your teeth into the skin of his shoulder.    
  
A moan- though stifled- hissed from you, as the wave of intoxicating release washed over you- lengthened by the flooding of a cool and slick liquid within you. The Boatman also grunted at this, a vibrating noise akin to a hiss rattling free.    
  
Stunned, you laid back into the pillows, breathing heavily. You closed your eyes for a moment waiting for your pounding chest to stop, before fixing Charon with wide, excited eyes.   
  
“Again!”    
  
***   
  
You were unsure of when your night of ravishing one another ended, but you were pleased to awaken to Charon; who’s chin your head was tucked under. Protectively he rested around you, his arms holding you close like his most valued possession.   
  
You likely… were. 


End file.
